From the Ground Up
by baseballbabe19
Summary: Omelia 13x13 fix it fic. Definitely AU. How I'd write Omelia fixing their issues together. Surprise! Derek is alive! There will be Merder in this story too. Sucky summary, better story!
1. Chapter 1

Amelia POV

"Amelia. Everyday you don't open the door, it gets a little easier to stay inside. I can't pull you out anymore. No one can open this door but you. I want to be here. I will be. Amelia..."

Whatever strength I had left in me took over before my mind could tell me not to and I finally opened the door. The astonished look on his face matched my equally as shocked expression. Almost instantly I was against his chest with hot tears streaming down my face. His strong arms enveloped me in a comforting and warm embrace. It felt like I was home again. He moved us from the doorway to the bed and held me close until my sobs stopped. I was so exhausted and I could tell he was too.

"I don't know where to start-"

"False negative."

"What? Amelia..."

"The test I took that night with you... It was a false negative."

"But you don't want a baby with me..."

My heart broke the way his sullen face further fell when he mentioned "with me".

"I do though. Remember all the stuff I told you that was gonna be too scary?"

"Nothing you could say or do would scare me away, Amelia. You know this."

"When Ryan died, I went to drug rehab. I had a hard time with withdrawals. As time went on, I discovered that it wasn't just withdrawals. I was pregnant. I didn't want to accept the fact I was pregnant with a dead man's baby."

Tears stung my eyes and start to spill again. I hated having to talk about this. It was one of the darkest times in my life. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I refused to get an ultrasound for the longest time. I must have been at least 20 weeks before I agreed to let Addison do it. During what should've been such a happy event, Addison quickly pulled the screen away. She didn't want me to see but I already somewhat knew. My baby had anencephaly. My little innocent baby had no brain. Everyone tried to convince me to terminate him but I couldn't. I didn't want to. So as much as you know, he ended up living for 43 minutes. He went into distress and I had all of his organs donated. He saved so many lives. No one here in Seattle knows about what happened."

"You could've told me, Amelia. I would've understood."

"Everyone sees all my damage before they see the good in me. I didn't want you to follow suit."

He wiped my tears yet again and tilted my chin up so I would look at him. His eyes were glassy; I knew he was trying to keep it together.

"I'm just as damaged as you are, my love. You see the best in me and it's the same with you. I understand why you feel how you do. I'm sorry you had to go through it alone. I love you. I've loved you from the start. If creating a family is too painful and scary for you, we don't have to have one. We'll do what we have to. You're the most important thing to me, and I don't want to lose you again."

Our lips came together in a slow and passionate kiss.

"I want a family with you. I do want to have your baby. I want 4-5 of them, remember? I just didn't think it would happen so soon and when I had Derek run the blood work for me at work, it came back positive. Robbins gave me an ultrasound. Our baby has a brain."

We kissed again and our embrace got even closer. A couple tears managed to escape his eyes.

"We're gonna have a baby."

"Yeah Owen, we are gonna have a baby. I know saying sorry doesn't begin to make up for me running but I am still sorry. I regret it entirely. I just couldn't breathe knowing there was a life inside me when you didn't even know about the first one."

"I don't blame you. I didn't like it but I don't blame you. It is in the past now. I want you to come home. I miss you and I don't want another night alone in bed where you belong with me. Please Amelia."

The pained and pleading look in his eyes was more than enough of a reason to say yes.

"I'm ready to come home."

After gathering my belongings, I hugged Derek and Meredith goodbye and got in Owen's truck to go home. Owen being the chivalrous guy that he is, held my hand the whole silent drive home. I was so anxious and I hated that it got this way between us. I was the only one to blame for it but that didn't make it suck any less.

We got home and as soon as Owen unlocked the front door, I went to take a shower. I just needed the hot water on me for a few minutes. Once I finished washing my hair, I saw Owen slowly walk into the bathroom.

"Can I join you?"

Yet another thing he said that make my heart sink. He had never asked before and now everything was just awkward between us.

"I was hoping you would."

I started to get extremely self conscious of myself and my body and hoped Owen wouldn't look too long or too closely. He stripped naked and stepped in immediately closing the space between us. We clung to each other, chest to chest, and was content like that for a few minutes. No words needed to be spoken. Eventually we pulled back some from each other, my blue eyes looking right into his even brighter blue eyes. He started to kiss me which I happily reciprocated. He backed us up against the wall and lifted me up to have my core against his hard, impressive member.

"Owen, I'm so lucky to have you..."

He interrupted me with another deep kiss then started kissing down my neck.

"Amelia... I need you."

"Have me, baby. You know you can have me."

~Yay! A new story. YES Derek is alive! It's an Omelia centric fic but will definitely have its fair share of Merder. Leave me a review, let me know what you think!~


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, Owen's head was resting on my stomach while he was still sleeping. One of my hands dropped to his hair and I subconsciously stroked his gingery curls. My heart started to flutter with some sudden anxiety. There was no way everything was back to normal with just last night's talk. I had been gone nearly a month and here I was pregnant the entire time. I hated fighting with him. I brought it on myself so I knew what to expect but regretted ever putting ourselves in such a rough spot.

I felt him starting to stir so I quickly drew my hand away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"No, that felt good. I didn't want to sleep too much either."

He turned to face me and moved back up so I could rest my head on his chest. It's like he could feel how anxious I was.

"Amelia, you feel tense. I wish you'd feel safe with me like you used to."

My eyes were immediately glassy. The guilt from the damage I did to our marriage so early in was drowning me.

"I do feel safe with you. I always have and always will. I probably feel safest with you anyways because I know how deeply you love me."

"That's true. You're my number one girl."

"If we are trying to be more open with one another, I will just throw this out there: I feel like I'll always be second to Cristina. I know it's not good to compare but I can't help it right now. You love her more than words can describe. If she had your kids, there would be no 'us'. I feel like you had to settle."

"I'm gonna stop you right there... I loved Cristina, yes. Do I now? No. I still care about her partially and that's only because at one point she and I were married and there were good parts to our marriage. My marriage with Cristina wouldn't have lasted forever. It was failing. She had the chance to have a child with me. She got pregnant and she was aborting it whether I wanted her to or not. Of course I didn't want her to but that didn't stop her. So I tried to just ignore my feelings and support her by going with her. I held her hand yet as the procedure went on, I started filling with resent. I started resenting her. I even went as far as cheating on her. I was a shitty husband. Once the divorce was finalized, I started to feel like I could breathe again. She eventually left for Switzerland and that was that."

My heart hurt for him. He really did just want a baby so bad.

"Owen..."

"Just listen... Cheating on her was unforgivable for her and for me. I will never be able to forgive myself not will I ever cheat again. I don't want you to have to worry about that. I also stand behind what I said last night: if it's too scary or painful to have a family, I don't want one. You are my family. I never settled. I pursued you and fought for you, and I always will. You are the woman I love. The love I have for you is scary. It's undying. It suffocates me in the best way possible."

My face was damp with tears from all different emotions.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too Mia, I always will."

He kissed me sweetly and softly and my anxiety magically subsided.

"It is scary but I do want to have a family. I can't wait to see our little baby being cradled in your arms. It's very emotional for me and now I understand it's the same for you. We both lost our first child to something we didn't have control over. Our second baby is so deeply loved already and that's the most important thing to me right now."

"As it is for me..."

We laid there together a little but longer before we decided to shower and get dressed for the day. We had nothing planned until the evening when Derek and Meredith were coming over for dinner with the kids.

When we sat at the table to have breakfast together, I noticed Owen was off. His mind was distant and his eyes dark.

"Owen, you aren't eating... Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed and inhaled deeply.

"I've already said what I had to. I don't like talking about the hard parts of my past. I think you're the first person I've really told all of that to to that extent. It just wore me out mentally. I promise I'm okay."

The rest of breakfast was silent. He cleared off the table and brought me my prenatal vitamin to take with some grape juice. By the time I finished all of the juice, Owen was already lounging on the couch with the same depressed look from earlier. I pulled my hair back and sat on the far end of the couch and reclined it so the foot rest could come up.

"Baby, why don't you go back upstairs and sleep a little longer? That could help you feel better. Our bed is more comfy than our couch."

He looked at me and went to respond but took a second to change what he was going to say.

"What if I laid here with you? Would you be okay if I just put my head on your lap? I sleep better with you close by."

I smiled softly at him.

"That sounds really nice."

"If you don't mind... I don't want to impose."

I pulled a blanket onto my lap and grabbed another from the side table's shelf for Owen.

"You aren't imposing. I'm just laying here and you know I love cuddling."

He finally laid down with his head on my lap and the blanket I got for him draped across his body. I channel surfed long enough for him to just fall asleep. After settling on just watching the ID channel that had various crime mystery shows, I started fingering his gentle curls again. It felt so relaxing to just sit there. His face looked so peaceful now. I never took for granted letting him sleep because it was pretty much the only time he was stress free.

Owen POV

I woke up from my nap to the sound of childrens' laughter which I recognized as Zola & Bailey. My head was no longer on Amelia's lap, instead now on one of the throw pillows. I sat up and scanned the room for the time. It was 4:38 P.M. My 8 hour nap was longer than I slept most nights.

"Well there you are sleepyhead. Amelia and Derek are making that cookie salad concoction thing with the kids. We brought the lasagna and breadsticks."

"Sounds great. I thought she would've woken me up before you all got here but clearly she didn't."

Meredith just laughed.

"Isn't she lovely? She mentioned you had a rough morning. I figured she just wouldn't stop talking and that's what exhausted you. That's how I felt when she lived with us."

I shook my head. Amelia was known for rambling but Meredith was too hard on her for it.

"That wasn't it. She and I were sharing things. I told her about the abortion and me cheating on Cristina. I didn't expect it to affect me like that."

Meredith's playful smile quickly left her face.

"How did she react to that?"

"A shit ton better than I thought she would. She told me that she loved me. We trust each other so things should be okay. I also had told her if it's too scary to have kids, we don't need any. I'd support her decisions. She did say she wants to have babies with me. She's pregnant, you know..."

"Derek did mention that to me. I was staying quiet until you two decided to tell everyone else. Congratulations by the way, I know you've always wanted this. Has she told you James is coming to Grey-Sloan for a week long training course with Bailey and Robbins?"

"James?"

"Her ex fiancé. He was an E.R doctor but wants to switch to fetal and pediatrics. We are a teaching hospital so Bailey approved him to observe and learn for a week."

Why wouldn't she tell me this? Not that it mattered all that much but if she knew he was coming, why wouldn't she inform me?

"No. It must have slipped her mind."

She then got a deer in the headlights look and was saved by Ellis starting to cry as she was waking up in her playpen. I made my to the kitchen full of Shepherds. I took a second to just observe. Amelia looked so beautiful standing there as she interacted with our niece and nephew. It was only a matter of time before it would be our child she was making things with.

"Amelia, can I please speak to you in the other room for a second?"

She glanced over at me as I tried (but failed) to get a smile on my face...


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia POV

Albeit Owen's desire to pick a fight right before we had dinner with my brother and his family, I was able to convince him to wait until they had left. He was pissed about James coming to Grey-Sloan for a week yet I failed to see his reasoning behind that.

We were getting ready to lay down when he started to go off on his tantrum.

"Amelia! I'm just saying... You'd think you would tell your husband if your ex fiancé is coming into town."

I rolled my eyes and continued to take the throw pillows off our bed with his help getting the ones on his side.

"I got an email from Bailey like three days ago. I didn't think anything of it because I don't care. I'm still on leave and I'm not concerned about him being there."

"And if he has a secret mission while he is here?"

I plopped down on the bed feeling more and more exhausted as the conversation continued.

"What would that 'secret mission' be?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"I don't know. Out of all the hospitals in the country he could shadow at, he picks the one his ex is working at. What if he's just trying to get back together with you?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"He can try all he wants but I'm married to you. I'm legally bound to you. He probably picked Grey-Sloan because we are known for being the best of the best. I could almost see where you are coming from if he was coming for neuro but he's not. Now can we drop this?"

I finally pulled the covers up once he laid down. He huffed again and rolled on his side to face away from me. My eyes started to water again. I just wanted us to be okay. We were supposed to be working on things and now he wanted to pick something so small to get pissed about.

"I just don't get why you didn't tell me. If I found out Cristina was coming, I would tell you!"

"Like I said, I didn't tell you because I didn't care he is coming. You should be able to trust me, Owen."

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him. Amelia, I love you more than anything. I want to be able to protect you at all costs. I know you don't understand it. I just don't want you to forget what we have and fall for him again."

I didn't even care at this point if he was trying to stay mad at me. I pulled him by the shoulder back down so he would lay on his back so I could see him.

"I don't want to hear you say that ever again. You said it yourself: our love is suffocating in the best way possible. I don't care about James coming because all I care about is you and our baby. There is no falling for him because I fell for you. You're the only man I want and it'll always be like that. Please believe me on this one."

Owen cupped my cheeks and pulled me close to kiss my tears away and let our foreheads touch.

"I believe you. I'm sorry for being a jealous ass."

"It's gonna be okay. You're my jealous ass. I still love you."

"I love you even more."

I rested my head on his chest and allowed myself to be lulled to sleep by the beat of his heart.

My sleep was interrupted just before 4:30 a.m by a call from my brother. I debated just going back to sleep but knew it had to be important if he was calling this early. I left Owen's embrace to grab my phone off of the nightstand and answer it.

"Mm hello?"

I yawned and was pleasantly surprised to feel Owen come back to me and spoon me in his sleep.

"I know it's early, I'm sorry. Meredith got paged into work earlier and now I'm getting ready to go to work myself but the kids still have to get up and ready for school. Is there any way you could come get Zola and Bailey ready? I'm taking Ellis with me so she can go to the daycare."

I silently groaned.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

He hung up without saying another word and I took a second to just lay there.

"You getting paged back to work?"

Owen was awake now and kissed the crook of my neck.

"No I'm still technically on leave. Derek needs me to get Zola and Bailey off to school. I should be back around 8."

"I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It gives us more time we can spend together and with our niece and nephew too. We should leave Derek's house early and maybe take them for a donut date before school."

I smiled softly and turned to kiss him.

"You're gonna be such a good daddy."

"You've already been such a good mommy."

We kissed again then finally got up and changed to tend to our aunt & uncle duties.

"Auntie, I want the chocolate frosted one!"

"And what do you think your little brother would want?"

"Sprinkles!"

I turned back to the cashier to place the full order.

"We'll take a chocolate frosted donut, a vanilla sprinkled donut, one large cinnamon bun, a sausage and cheese croissant, 4 bananas, 2 regular milks, a dark roasted coffee just black with two sugars, and a decaf iced coffee with 3 creams and 2 sugars."

I slid her two twenties.

"Keep the change. Thank you!"

I sat down at the table with Zola and waited for Owen to return with Bailey from the bathroom.

"Auntie! They had a little boy pee potty just like ones for big boys!"

"He's talking about urinals. He was way too excited."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's very exciting Bailey..."

One of the workers came and sat the tray of food down onto the table.

"Auntie why does Uncy Owen have a big penis and I have a little one?"

I started choking on my drink.

"What Bailey?!"

"Bailey, Daddy said you're not supposed to talk about your penis when you aren't at home!"

Zola felt just as embarrassed as Owen and I did.

"Enough you two. Buddy, I have a very large penis because I'm a big, tall, strong grown man. Yours is little because you're just a little boy. Yours will grow as you grow. Okay? Now please let's eat before you two are late for school.

Once Zola was dropped off at school and Bailey at his preschool, we were finally headed home.

"So you have a very large penis, huh?"

A smirk spread across my face and there was one on his too.

"I mean I am above average and if I remember correctly one of the first times we made love you were telling me about me splitting you in half and that it's the biggest you've ever seen or felt."

My face turned beet red.

"Damn you and your good memory."

~Sorry if this chapter sucks, I've wrote it over late nights and on a flight. I'm real tired y'all. Reviews make me super happy and motivate me though!~


	4. Chapter 4

Before we knew it, it was time for my 18 week ultrasound. I was almost half way through my pregnancy and more than ready to find out the gender of our sweet baby. Owen and I had decided on Ruby Evelyn Hunt for a girl and Parker Bailey Hunt for a boy. We wanted to have our baby and future children have their middle names after family members and for our first we'd either be honoring Owen's mom or my favorite nephew. I had just got off work after pulling a double. It was closing in on 9 a.m and I was ready to get home and curl up in bed with my husband after we got to see our baby.

"Helloooooo. Earth to Amelia."

I turned with a smile on my face, recognizing the voice as my handsome husband.

"Oh hi babe. Sorry I didn't see you come in."

He took my hand in his and we started walking towards one of the ultrasound rooms where we were going to be meeting Robbins.

"You were zoned out... How are you feeling? I told Chief Bailey that you don't need to be the one pulling doubles for a while. You are pregnant and you need your rest."

"I was fine Owen, I managed. I'm ready to at least nap. I feel fine. Our child has decided to nestle up against my bladder so surgeries were a bit painful. I had a craniotomy and right as I was starting to close, an emergency crainiectomy came in."

He gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"You never fail to amaze me Amelia... Even if I wasn't married to you, I'd still whole heartedly believe you're the best neurosurgeon in the world. Everything you did from saving Ruby's mom and saving Dr. Herman and even just your normal day to day stuff... It's amazing. You have a true talent. I love you."

I blushed as I listened to my husband just gush over me.

"I love you too Owen, so much..."

He stole a kiss and let me to ultrasound room 5. He took a seat while I laid on the table, tucking the paper sheet into my waistline to protect my scrub pants from the ultrasound goo. As soon as I lifted my shirt up over my bump, Owen stood right beside me with a hand on my growing belly.

"Have you felt our speck move more today?"

"Uh I did while in surgery and again when I was eating a donut."

"It was probably thanking you for the sweet treat which by the way, where's mine?"

I gave him my best dimpled smile.

"I ate it. Your child wanted me to have it."

"I won't even argue to that."

Arizona knocked on the door then came in.

"There is two of my favorite people. Are you ready to figure out Grey-Sloan's newest baby's gender?"

"Of course."

Owen moved his hand from my bump to hold one of my hands while Robbins did the ultrasound. The cool gel gave me chills as she spread it all over my stomach. The room was quickly filled with the sound of our child's heartbeat. It was strong and loud.

"Well would you look at that... Congrats you two! You're having a sweet baby girl."

"Mia... We get our little Ruby Evelyn. I can't wait."

My eyes filled with tears. Our baby was so healthy and already so perfect. I felt his lips press against my temple. I was finally getting happiness in my whirlwind life.

"She is measuring a bit on the smaller end but no issues other than that. I want to get your weight and blood pressure if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

I got on the scale and when it beeped with 123 I knew I would hear it from both Arizona now and Owen when we got home.

"Amelia, this isn't good... You weighed 125 pre-pregnancy and now you're down two pounds when realistically you should have gained between 8-12 pounds at this point. Not only that, your blood pressure is significantly low. By your next check at 22 weeks, I want to see you around 130-135 pounds and your blood pressure back to a normal range. Owen, you can help implement this... She needs to being eating all three meals a day with as many snacks as she wants. Amelia, you need to be eating hearty meals, anything with red meat or chicken and pretty much anything high in fat. Get proper rest and lay on your left side. It increases blood flow to your heart. I will be checking up on you frequently at work and I give Owen full permission to be a pain in the ass about getting some weight on you. It'll help get little miss Ruby potentially on the bigger side, or at least bigger than she is now. On your way out, I want you to stop by labs. I'm going to put in the orders for a full blood panel to check all your functions and I'll let you know how everything turns out."

"Thank you Arizona. You've been great."

She helped wipe my baby bump clean then left the room. I pulled my scrub top back down and we silently walked to labs for the blood draw. Once they got all of the blood they needed, we finally left. Owen still wasn't saying anything to me and it remained that way the entire car ride home.

After we went inside, I went straight to our bedroom and through to our bathroom so I could shower. I rid myself of my scrubs and left them in a small pile on the floor since I was too tired to care. I caught a glimpse of my naked body in the mirror and Arizona's words were starting to sink in. I was losing weight when it should be the exact opposite. My ribs were starting to show even with my baby bump front and center. It's probably the reason why I looked much farther along than I was. I couldn't help but shudder. I felt how I was looking: horrible.

My shower was as quick as I could make it even with shaving. My body ached all over and sleep was close by. I found one of Owen's Army t-shirts and slipped on a pair of black silk sleep shorts. Just as I laid down and pulled the covers up, Owen came in and decided he was ready to talk.

"I know you're tired but I need a few minutes."

"Okay."

Rolling from my side to my back so I could actually look at him, I partially scooted up while he sat at the foot of our bed.

"I feel angry. I know that isn't the right feeling to have but its what I'm feeling right now. I have cooked plenty of huge meals even for just the two of us and we keep our fridge and pantry stocked fully with food. You want to work nonstop like you used to despite the fact you know that that entails you not sleeping well or eating well. You need to swallow your pride and listen to what somebody tells you for once. You need to take better care of yourself. If not for you, then do it for our baby. Just try Amelia..."

It wasn't the first time today that my eyes pooled with tears.

"I am trying. My first pregnancy I had no issues with my weight. I wasn't really working steadily either. I'm so scared this time around. I don't want history to repeat itself so I've tried busying myself with work as a distraction. It's common for us to skip meals and what not when we are in surgeries or have a full schedule. Maybe I have been more forgetful than usual but my on and off daily nausea doesn't help the matter."

"We should be starting to transition to smaller shifts than our typical 12-14+ hours. We should be creating the nursery and spending time together, you know actually getting ready for our baby."

The tears were now spilling.

"After all of this that we've been through, I still feel like I'm not enough. I don't listen enough, I don't eat enough, I'm not home enough, I'm not careful enough and I'm not gaining enough."

"You are enough, Amelia. You know I'm afraid now that you won't survive childbirth. If we can't get your blood pressure to rise, the chances of you bleeding out... I don't want to think about what could happen."

Maybe it was the fact I had a microscopic filter or because we were both getting everything off our chests now but even I couldn't stop what was coming out of my mouth.

"You have an out."

"Amelia..."

"I'm giving you an out. You can leave if you'd like. Before the baby comes, you can just go. I haven't made things easy for us and now I haven't been a good enough mom to Ruby and she isn't even born yet. She is at risk because I've allowed myself to get this way. Soon I'll get my shit together and I'll get the weight on... I'll get healthy again. I don't expect you to be here. When you were with Cristina and you had cheated... Cristina is very pretty and she wasn't even all fat and pregnant yet she still got cheated on. I'm giving you this out as a one time offer. That way you can go sleep with whoever and you won't have the baggage of a wife or child. I'll be okay."

The tears were hot rolling down my cheeks. Owen had the worst pained look I'd ever seen yet we didn't dare get closer to one another.

"I don't want an out. I'll never cheat on you Amelia. You're the woman of my dreams. You're an amazing mom. We just need to work on things as far as you taking better care of yourself but everything else is fine. You being pregnant does not turn me off from you, not at all. I want you as much as I did before and maybe even more so now. You and Ruby aren't baggage. We are a family. She's going to be amazing just like you and I can't wait to see you with her. I want us and that's all I want. I'm in love with you Amelia Grace Shepherd. That won't ever change."

I choked back a sob. He was so perfect. What did I do to deserve him?

He closed the distance between us and got under the covers with me, taking time to kiss away my tears.

"Owen, I do love you."

"I know, baby. Everything is going to be just fine. Now sleep... I've got you and I'm not going anywhere."

I slid back down and turned to my side taking great comfort in Owen spooning me with his arms wrapped closely around me. I finally let the sleep I so desperately needed take over. It was going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia POV

My sleep was interrupted by a large banging on our front door. Heart palpitations vibrated my chest. It was only 5:20 A.M., so who would be knocking like that? I patted Owen's face until he woke up.

"What the hell?"

"Someone is pounding on the door. Go see who it is, please."

"If we don't answer it, they'll go away. Just go back to sleep babe."

I sighed deeply and was trying my best to not get annoyed with him. I pulled away from his close hold on me and grabbed my robe off the hook on the back of our door.

"Amelia, where are you going?"

"The pounding hasn't stopped. I'll go answer it since you're apparently too busy to."

After I put my robe on and started to make my way down the stairs, I could hear Owen getting up and starting to follow behind me.

"I'll get it, Mia. For all we know it could be some psychopath. I don't want my pregnant wife to answer the door."

I shook my head and stifled a frustrated chuckle.

"I told you to get it already."

I stood half way down the stairs and watched Owen carefully look through the peephole then hurry to open the door.

"Derek, what the fuck?"

"I tried calling and texting both of you numerous times! Pack your bags, you two are going to Santa Barbara with me, Mere, and the kids for the weekend."

I hurried down the stairs.

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked Dr. Bailey about Owen and I getting the weekend off since you and Mere have it off. Zola and Bailey have Monday off of school so that's the day we'll come back. You have less than 30 minutes to pack. All you need is some swimsuits, a few pairs of shorts, some shirts, and maybe one nice outfit. The kids are waiting in the car with Meredith. Our flight leaves in 3.5 hours and the airport is 30 minutes away."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"We are being spontaneous and want you to join us. Don't be sticks in the mud."

My eyes met with Owen's and before we knew it, we were loaded into their car with our suitcases in the back and headed to California.

Owen POV

By the time we touched down at Santa Barbara Municipal Airport, I was the only one from our family awake on the plane minus baby Ellie who screamed bloody murder unless she was sitting on Amelia's lap. Ellis definitely favored Amelia and while Amelia really loves all three of them, her bond is strongest with Ellis.

Amelia was so beautiful as she slept with Ellis laying rather content in her lap. I bent over and gave my wife a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Love, we are here. Time to wake up."

She started to stir softly as did Derek and Meredith from all of the commotion of everyone gathering their belongings and starting to get off the plane. Amelia smiled as she opened her eyes and saw me.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep... What were we talking about?"

"Our departments' budgets so I don't blame you for falling asleep. Little Ellie here decided to keep Uncle Owen company and not sleep at all through our 2.5 hour flight. She never cried once you started holding her so I'm not complaining."

She transfer the now sleepy baby from her lap to my arms so she could stand up and stretch.

"Derek, I'm surprised you fell asleep. You were wide awake banging on our door this morning."

He smiled at his little sister. It was nice to have him around after all that time he spent in D.C.

"Well someone had to get three kids up and ready while Mere tried to sleep as long as she could. I earned my nap."

We made our way off the plane and to our fashionable rental car - a minivan that could seat 8. Ellis was already asleep by the time we got her strapped into her car seat and her brother and sister started talking nonstop. Amelia and I sat in the middle while Derek drove and Meredith rode shot gun.

"Should we go straight to the grocery store or would you rather us drop you and the kids off at the beach house first? They told me they just can't wait for alone time with their aunt and uncle."

Amelia scoffed at Meredith and took my hand into hers.

"I think it's more of their mommy and daddy wanting some alone time but you can drop us off with them. Ellie deserves a good nap and Owen can take the kids on a walk to find seashells and sea glass."

Both kids cheered in the back but not loud enough to wake the baby.

"Yeah Uncle Owen! We wanna go on a walk with you!"

Leave it to Amelia to volunteer me to do things on our vacation... It was really okay, I'd rather do that than have to work. Vacations for us, especially all of us together, was incredibly rare.

"Beach walk for seashells and sea glass it is then... Aunt Amelia gets to start unpacking if she's staying in with baby Ellie though."

Amelia squeezed my hand and playfully squinted her eyes at me.

"Sure, I'd love to do that."

Once I returned to the beach house with Bailey and Zola carrying their buckets of shells and sea glass, Amelia was in the kitchen helping Derek and Meredith put away all of the groceries they got for this weekend.

"Zozo, show your mommy that really cool shell we found."

She ran over to Meredith and pulled out this empty hermit crab shell that was red and brown with what looked to be bluish specks on it.

"Mommy, I found this right after Bailey found half of a sand dollar. Bailey thinks it's really money but I tried to tell him it wasn't. Uncle Owen tried but Bailey got upset so Uncle O said to leave it alone and if Bailey wants to pretend then to let him."

Meredith and Amelia both laughed while Derek picked Bailey and his half sand dollar up.

"Buddy, sand dollars are mermaids' money. Don't worry."

He rustled his hair and set him back down.

"Kids, go play in the game room. We are going to order pizza for lunch and Amy had the idea of going to the pier for dinner tonight so that is what we will do."

That sounded great to me.

Once everything was put away and Meredith and Derek were back to kid duty, Amelia and I snuck away to relax in the hammock together. It was very warm out but the ocean breeze kept it comfortable.

"I will say... if they want to come banging on our door to take us on vacation more often, I won't be mad."

Amelia laughed her famous laugh that turned my heart to goo.

"You didn't even want to answer the door until I got up to do it. Your grumpy butt should've stayed in bed and I would've come."

I took the opportunity of her talking to steal a deep kiss from her. It was so satisfying watching her get all flustered.

"I didn't want to have to deal with it, that's all. You would've missed me too much, admit it."

She laughed again and shook her head.

"Nope, not gonna admit it. Although I would have to miss out on beach sex which I'm certainly looking forward too."

"Of course you are. You can't resist me."

She shoved me playfully which made the hammock rattle some.

"You are full of yourself there, Hunt."

"I'm a confident guy... If I'm not mistaken, you have said all of this about me and then some. You're the perverted one."

"You aren't wrong. You're equally as perverted though. That's why we go together so well. Don't think I'm not gonna fulfill your beach sex craving. I promise I'll be able to make all of Santa Barbara hear you."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

"It wouldn't be you if you didn't. I love you Amelia..."

"I love you too."

"And I love our baby Ruby... This time next year, she will be with us."

"Eating the sand like most babies. She loves you too by the way... She already knows your voice, I swear."

Amelia put her head on my chest and we laid there contently enjoying the California heat and soothing ocean breeze. This vacation was gonna be great.


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia POV

I woke up on our first full day in Santa Barbara to the sounds and scents of eggs and bacon being made for breakfast. Owen wasn't in the room so he must've gotten up long before me. I took my time waking up then made my way out to the family.

"Mimi!"

Ellis ran over to me as fast as her chubby little legs would let her.

"Hi sweet girl. How did you sleep?"

"Dood! I so tursty."

I loved hearing her soft little voice.

"You're thirsty, huh? Why don't we go get you some chocolate milk?"

"Chatwick milk?"

"Yep. We are on vacation and Auntie says that's okay."

"Yay!"

I propped her up on my hip which was an awkward fit with my growing baby belly and carried her back over to the kitchen and put her in her highchair. Right as I had opened the fridge and leaned in to grab the chocolate milk, I felt the warm and familiar body of my husband hug me from behind and kiss me in the crook of my neck.

"Mm good morning sleeping beauty."

I grabbed the half gallon of it and turned around in Owen's arms.

"Morning babe... I missed you in bed. You got up without me."

He kissed me again but this time on my forehead.

"You looked way too peaceful to disturb... You've gotten even more beautiful overnight, I swear."

Owen always found a way to make me blush.

"You've already knocked me up, so you can stop the sweet talk now."

"It's not just sweet talk... I'm being serious. You are amazing."

"You're equally as amazing babe... I love you."

"I love you more. Now let's get our little princess her chocolate milk and some for Zozo and Bailey as well."

Once breakfast was finished, we all changed into our swimsuits and started lathering up with sunscreen. Owen was rubbing it on my shoulders in our room when I caught glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was wearing a basic black bikini- nothing too over the top but my ribs and hip bones are still all too evident.

"Babe, do you think I could wear one of your t-shirts?"

"But why? You look great."

"I look like a corpse and I don't want Derek or Meredith saying anything, especially in front of the kids."

I could tell he wanted to say something else but just went to the small dresser we were using for our stay and took out his Army strong t-shirt.

"Here Mia... I know this is one of your favorites of mine. Had we known about this trip a little in advance, I could've gone out and bought you an actual swimsuit cover up."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Your turn... I got everywhere except my back."

The nice thing about the beach house was that there was a set of doors in our room that led to the back patio and right off of that was the beach. I spread the gooey sunscreen around in my hands before delicately but thoroughly applying the sunscreen on his back.

"There we go. All done."

We gathered our stuff and met Der, Mere, and the kids down on the sand. Ellis was playing with a bucket and some plastic ocean toys while Bailey and Zola splashed in the waves as they crashed up against the shore. All of the adults decided to just sit in the lounge chairs for a little. Derek cocked his head to the side as he watched me sit down with the shirt still on.

"Amy, aren't you gonna take off that shirt? I can't imagine it's comfortable wearing that huge thing out in this heat."

"I'm okay, but thanks."

"You aren't the first pregnant person to come to the beach and you of all people I know aren't self conscious. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I don't need you to. I have a husband for that."

"Is it your whole weight loss thing? We already know."

"How? Did Robbins tell you?"

"No one had to tell us Amelia. You've always been so petite. When you were 12 weeks pregnant looking at least a month ahead, we knew you weren't gaining weight properly. You also had some of the worst morning sickness we've ever seen. Then your cheekbones are more prominent now and your wedding band slides all around. You may need help with putting weight back on but it's nothing for you to hide. We all know you aren't intentionally doing this."

He always made me so choked up any time he would try to show how much he cared.

"My ribs show so much now and I don't want to scare the kids. I'm okay. I may take it off to go in the water but I'm just not ready right this second."

I felt Owen reassuringly give my hand a squeeze.

"Okay. I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you."

After our full afternoon on the beach, we all decided to go ahead and rest for an hour or two before dinner. The sun had worn us out and burned all of us except the kids. Owen had drawn up a nice warm bubble bath for the two of us to relax in. It was much bigger and better than our tub back home.

"Okay I vote we get this tub or at least a similar one when we get home. It is so spacious and has a head rest for both of us."

"Whatever you want, baby. Even though you know you'd never use your headrest because you always put your head on my chest. I do like that I can have my legs straight down though."

"I have a question. I don't want you to freak out because I know it seems like poor timing but I really need to know..."

"You're worrying me but okay, ask away."

"When we were separated, Derek and I were just randomly talking about building a new hospital somewhere outside of Seattle. All of us have just been through so much and Derek has been fixing things with Meredith and most importantly you and I have worked through the separation and we are doing even better than ever now. It would be nice to have a fresh start."

He sat me up from leaning against him so we'd be face to face.

"You want us to move? You're about half way through your pregnancy, I just bought our house, and you just want to up and move?"

"Well yes. No time will be the right time to move. There is a hospital that just closed down in Atlanta and it's surprisingly very affordable. Derek has even met with a team of contractors about doing renovations... If we give them the go ahead, it'll be ready for the reopening 2 weeks before my due date."

"So you want us to buy a hospital, open it, then 2 weeks later you'll be out for 6-8 weeks?"

"Ruby would be in the daycare. She would be close by so I could feed her whenever I'm needed to. We can get a cute house on a bunch of land and get a pair of puppies too."

"I'll think about it."

His meaning of "I'll think about it" is really that he's gonna say no but doesn't want me upset.

"It opens a lot of possibilities... I wish you'd consider it."

"I said I'll think about it!"

I jumped at his harsh tone and decided it was probably time to get out. I grabbed a towel and decided to get dressed into some comfy clothes and start cooking dinner. Meredith and Derek were going on a date night so it was just me, Owen, and the kiddos for most of the evening. I would just have to talk to Owen about what happened after the kids were back in bed.

With macaroni and cheese on the stove and hamburgers fresh off of the grill, it was time to eat. The three kids sat around the table eating peacefully while I picked at the macaroni and cheese. Nothing seemed too appetizing especially since now I was stressed about Owen being pissed at me.

"Auntie, where is Uncle O?"

"In the bedroom."

Zola idolized her uncle so she always seemed to keep tabs on him.

"Are you and Uncle Owen fighting?"

"No Zola."

"Are you sure? I think you are. You and Uncle Owen aren't very happy anymore."

"That's not true Zo. Uncle Owen and I are happy and we love each other. It's okay when grown ups have arguments. They always make up eventually. You know something that makes me and Owen very happy? Auntie's growing belly that has your baby cousin Ruby growing big and strong in there."

"Is Ruby going to be cute? Sometimes Ellis has tantrums and Daddy says it's ugly of her."

"Well of course she is going to be cute. Daddy isn't calling Ellis ugly at all, just her attitude when she is having tantrums isn't cute. There is a difference."

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense because Daddy also says that Mommy, Ellie, and I are the prettiest girls he knows."

I couldn't help but smile. She was so innocent. It was refreshing.

"Your daddy isn't wrong about that either. Now please eat. It's late and the three of you still need to take a bath."

Dinner and baths were done and Owen still hadn't come out of the bedroom. I still made him a plate and brought it in there. He was laying on his back just staring at the ceiling.

"You need to eat. It's just a burger and macaroni."

"I bet you didn't eat."

"I did eat some macaroni, thank you very much."

He sat up some and started to eat. I decided it was best to just get in bed too so I went into the bathroom to brush and floss my teeth. Once all of that was done, I finally got in bed. Owen had inhaled his food and just watched me get comfy.

"I don't know why you are so pissed at me. If you don't want to move, fine. This doesn't need to be some huge ordeal. We are on vacation and I want us to just be okay."

"Everything is fine. I don't want to move."

"You didn't even give it a thought."

"I have. Amelia, we are having our child in four months. That is what we need to focus on. We have perfectly good jobs where we are now. We can revisit this when Ruby is here and our contracts are up."

He made me so frustrated I could scream but that wouldn't do any good and I was too tired to fight anymore.

"Good night."

"Amelia, I love you."

"I love you too. Just because we don't always see eye to eye constantly doesn't mean that I love you any less. You know, your niece Zola is very concerned about us fighting. She doesn't think we are happy."

Owen looked at me again then held me from behind like he did every night.

"I'll make a conscious effort to change her mind. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia POV

The next day in Santa Barbara was spent down on the sand again. None of us had a care in the world. The kids played together in the sand peacefully while the adults just lounged again. I hadn't ever been taught how to swim like the rest of my siblings who were taught by my father so being more than waist deep in the water was less than appealing to me. Growing up in New York, we only went to the lake and that stopped when Dad died.

"Mia, let's go back to our room and get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Our date. We have to be there by 5:15."

"Be where?"

"It's a surprise. Wear that pretty dress you packed."

Clearly he had arranged something that was somewhat formal. I waddled my pregnant self inside and to the shower.

"Amelia, I'm gonna shower in Derek and Meredith's shower... If I don't, we will get distracted and end up being late."

Owen peeked his head in the door and watched me undress. I wouldn't be the one having an issue focusing.

"Distracted, huh... Okay but please don't rush me."

"I know, beautiful. I'll see you in just a few."

With my black cotton maxi dress and regular strappy sandals on, I curled the ends of my hair and put on some light make up. I felt around in my suitcase until I felt the light vanilla scented perfume bottle. It was Owen's favorite of mine so I sprayed a little on my wrists and neck then went out to the car where Owen was waiting.

"Amelia... Wow, I have no words. You're perfect."

I felt a hot blush fill my cheeks.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

We held hands as he drove and insisted on not telling me where we were going. After almost 30 minutes, we pulled into the parking lot of some harbor that said "Monticello Lunch and Dinner Cruises" on a huge wooden sign in pale yellow and teal.

"Are you surprised, Mia? I heard about it and just knew I had to bring you here."

"Very surprised. I have never been on one of these. The sun is just starting to set. You're quite the romantic Owen Hunt."

He flashed me his smile then got out of the rental car and came around to open my door.

"I figured we are limited in our childless days now so I wanted to make our date night special. You're growing our beautiful baby girl. You deserve this."

He always made my heart swell. Owen was just so charming.

Once we were seated for our food, I knew Owen had something to say. He wouldn't stop staring at me. I kept reading over the menu to see what seemed most appetizing.

"Can I help you?"

"Amelia, I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm listening."

"Let's do it."

That definitely caught my attention.

"Do what, babe?"

"Move to Georgia. Let's get the hospital and relocate. We can easily sell our house. You just renewed your contract so you'll have to break it but I think I can work the remainder of mine and just not renew."

"What changed your mind?"

"You. Us. Our family... Seattle is beautiful and that will always be home to me but southern living is also beautiful. Our kids will grow up with long warm summer nights and actual sunshine since it's so rainy here. The east coast would be nice. Houses are bigger and we can have a good chunk of land. Just the more I think about it, the more appealing it becomes."

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't expect him to change his mind.

"Okay then. I'm surprised you changed your mind but I'm also so happy about it. It opens so many opportunities for us and is the perfect place to raise a family."

We were interrupted by the waiter to take our order. Owen went with the lobster while I ordered the steak. They brought out a chilled bottle of sparkling water which I knew was Owen's arrangement.

Dinner ended with no issue. Not only was it delicious, we also got some nice pictures taken with the sunset as the background.

Before I knew it, Owen was waking me up. We were back at the beach house. I felt all groggy but was happy to not have to be in the car any longer.

"You passed out almost instantly. Feel any better?"

"I'm fine, yes."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah honey, I'm a little tired but it was such a nice time out. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I was more than happy to take you out. I love you very much."

"I know you do and I love you all the same. I'm excited you're starting to be able to eat again. I know you'll start feeling better."

"I hope so."

We got back inside and saw Derek and Meredith lounging on the back patio overlooking the water. I knew the kids were fast asleep so I popped my head out of the door really fast since Owen had already headed towards our room.

"Hey, we're back. Owen is already laying down."

"Did you have a good time, Amy?"

"I did. It was very nice and romantic."

"Well because you are my little sister, I'd want to say be safe and use protection but I think we're a little late for that."

Derek's comment made me blush while he shared a good laugh with Meredith.

"On that note, good night you two."

I took my sandals off and left them by the front door then went to the bedroom. Owen was laying with on the bed in just his boxers, waiting for me to join him.

"There you are. What took you so long?"

"Just making small talk with my brother. Meredith was half asleep in his lap."

"Come see me. You're gorgeous."

"You're delusional."

"I'm right. You really are stunning."

I just blushed, still not used to someone complimenting me so much. After stripping off my dress, I joined him on the bed being immediately engulfed in his warm embrace.

"I love you so much Owen."

"I love you too Amelia. You're my everything. My heart beats for you."

"Mine beats for you too. You're my one true love. Many people never get that."

His soft lips crashed against mine in an intoxicating kiss.

"I love how you love me."

"I love when you show me how much you love me..."

Owen gave me one of his seductive smirks and quickly had us both as naked as the day we were born.

The next morning, we were both abruptly woken up by Zola and Bailey crawling in between us.

"Kiddos, what are you doing?"

Thankfully we remembered to put pajamas on after last night's festivities.

"Mommy said we have to get you and Uncle Owen up."

Deciding to tease them some, Owen rolled back over and I closed my eyes back.

"Mimi, wake up. We go home today."

Bailey had a rougher approach to it and decided to pry one of my eyes open.

"Ouch Bailey! Be gentle. We are up, I promise you. Now go tell Daddy he owes us coffee."

Both kids scurried out of the room and slammed the door behind them. Owen pulled me back to him and I curled up in his arms the best I could with my growing bump.

"Mm good morning babe."

"Morning beautiful. Last night was-"

"Amazing? I know. I don't want to have to go back home today."

Owen kissed my forehead and rested his head on top of mine.

"We can always come back or find a beach on the east coast we like once we move there."

"I'd rather us come back here. It should be an annual trip for our family meaning me, you, Ruby, and our other babies."

"You want another? We can make that happen as soon as Ruby is born."

His excitement and desire for children was almost humorous to me.

"Let's get through Ruby's birth and get to know her before we have another. I meant what I said though about having four or five kids."

"Six."

"Don't push it. Remember each of them have to come out of a very small hole that you are very fond of."

"Speaking of that..."

"Nope. We have to get ready. Behave yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

I was progressing further along in my pregnancy, now at 28 weeks pregnant. The move to Georgia was happening faster than we all anticipated. Meredith, Derek, and Owen would be staying in Seattle through the first week of September to finish out their contracts which meant I was headed south with Zola and Bailey so they could get started at their new school and there would be one of the hospital owners to sign off on all the important stuff regarding the remodel. We were so excited to open the Shepherd Hunt Memorial Hospital, sister hospital to Grey Sloan Memorial. Shepherd Hunt was named after our dad Christopher Shepherd and Owen's sister Megan Hunt.

Sitting up in bed that morning while I checked my emails and caught up on work on my tablet, I saw Owen starting to wake up.

"Mm, morning mama bear. Whatcha doing?"

He stretched his muscular arms and yawned, readjusting himself to curl up to my side and rub my huge baby bump. Waddling was the new walking these days with my spawn taking up tons of my personal space.

"Approving Robbins, DeLuca, Pierce, and Karev's transfers to our hospital. Besides that, hiring Dr. Vivian Halpert from John Hopkins as chief of Ortho and Naomi Griffiths from Florida. She is cardio so she'll be with Maggie. I found a brilliant mind, one who I'll thoroughly enjoy working beside from the looks of her resume and published works, Dr. Mackenzie Riley, a neuro attending native to Georgia. So we've got Derek for chief of Neuro, you for chief of Trauma, Mer for chief of General, Arizona for Fetal, Alex for Peds, Pierce for Cardio, and me for chief of surgery. The rest of the doctors we are still working on."

"You're a busy lady. I'm very proud of you. Chief of surgery is a big deal."

"I'm more shocked you all went for it."

"You're best qualified for it. Impeccable mortality rate, you push your limits within reason, and you stay pretty level headed working. You'll lead us all very well."

"I'm gonna try my best just like you did. Plus you and Derek were both Chiefs so if I need any help, I can ask either of you."

Owen laughed half sarcastically and half joking.

"If there is one thing I know about my wife, it's that you pride yourself on independence. You may come to me for advice but I don't see you ever going to Derek. It's just not how you two roll. You know, two prideful people mixed with long lasting sibling rivalry."

I just shrugged, not putting much thought into it.

"Today is our last day together for a while... It's all happening so damn fast."

"I know angel but in a little over a month I'll be down there for good, Derek and Meredith will too. You sure you can manage Zola and Bailey for that long?"

"Of course. Plus it's not like I'd have a choice you know. The kids need to start school with the rest down there so they don't get behind. The distraction will come in handy too."

"I'll be shipping some things to the new house little by little. You still feel up for the going away dinner tonight?"

"It's more for the kids. They'll probably have a harder time adjusting. It'll be nice to see everyone altogether one last time before we fly out in the morning."

"You know I have no intentions of getting out of bed with you today unless it's to eat. We have to get a month of hot, passionate, dirty sex in."

That immediately made my cheeks turn beet red and my lady bits quiver with anticipation. I locked my tablet and all but threw it across the room.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Omelia- omelia- omelia- omelia- omelia

"Amelia, wake up."

I felt Owen trying to shake me awake as gently as he could.

"Don't want to."

"Babe you have to. We need to meet your brother and the kids at the airport."

My heart dropped to my stomach. There was no going back once I got on that flight with the kids.

"Just break the contract. I'll pay the hospital the difference. I have the money."

"I have the money too, that isn't the point. They need me. They need Derek and Meredith too. Just a month babe, I promise, then we'll be back together. Robbins and DeLuca are gonna be there two days after you."

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I know. I'm gonna miss you even more. We can FaceTime whenever you want to and I expect to hear about Ruby everyday. It's not fair I have to miss your next ultrasound. Hopefully I'll be there by the 32 week ultrasound."

"We will talk everyday I promise. Ruby won't change much except grow and make me rounder."

He pressed a few kisses on my bare baby bump which made our daughter squirm and kick.

"She's active. You better tell her not to try to pull any stunts. She needs to stay in at least until 37 weeks."

"Duly noted."

I quickly showered then pulled my hair up, throwing on one of Owen's army shirts, some jeans, and a pair of my boots. We made small talk the entire drive to Sea-Tac because the closer we got to our destination, the quieter we got. We were both equally dreading our goodbyes.

We were running behind getting through security so everything was rushed now. With Zola and Bailey in line to board getting hugs from their parents and baby sister, I turned to Owen with tears already forming.

"I guess this is it."

"One month, Mia. We can do this."

"One month. Daily phone calls. I'm sure you won't even notice I'm gone."

"I think I will but it's okay. Derek is flying out for the weekend next week to see the kids and Meredith the following. We'll all be back together before you know it."

He pulled me close for a hug which I happily reciprocated and inhaled his comforting scent.

"I love you very much."

"I love you even more. Stay strong and stay safe."

We kissed and allowed our lips to linger, neither keen on separating them.

"Okay. I'll call you when we land. I gotta get the rugrats seated before it gets too chaotic. Don't have too much fun living the bachelor life."

"I promise I won't."

One last kiss and a squeeze of my hand, I walked to the gate and hugged Derek and Meredith quickly before boarding with the kids with Georgia on my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Georgia was amazing. The warm sunny weather already made me feel so much better. It'd be so great to share it with Owen but that's not how things would be for a while still. Zola and Bailey also enjoyed getting to play in the yard over the weekends and after school. The rental was a three bed, three bath house with a massive treehouse in the backyard.

"Aunt Amy, my mom told me on the phone that you know how to iron. Have you ironed my uniform yet? School is tomorrow."

"That's funny. I don't remember being asked or anyone saying please."

Zola sheepishly smiled.

"Can you please iron my uniform? Please Aunt Amy, my most favorite aunt in the whole world?"

"That's more like it. Yes, I promise by morning it'll be ironed along with your brother's."

Once the kids were tucked into bed, I quickly tidied up our mess from the day and retreated to my room. I got my pregnant self in a position that was decently comfortable to lay in and decided to FaceTime Owen.

"Hey babe. I just got in the car and now heading home... How was your day?"

"Owen you need to be careful. Stay off your phone while you drive."

"My phone is in that mount on the dash. Both of my hands are on the wheel."

"Okay well still be cautious of your surroundings. My day went alright. Zola and Bailey played outside a lot. The design team is truly paying off. The hospital is gorgeous and nearly finished ahead of time. I still wish I could've been more involved with picking out certain looks. It's just too much work for me to do right now while very pregnant and trying to focus on staffing."

"I'm glad to hear it. However it turns out will great I'm certain of that. Are the kids enjoying school?"

"Zola loves her school. I'd even go as far as saying she's obsessed. Bailey doesn't care too much but I know he's homesick and wanting his parents."

"It must be tough for him, being so young and all."

"I know Owen. I don't blame him one bit. I even started to get a little homesick myself. I put the bassinet together earlier which was extremely easy by the way. I can't believe in just a few weeks our little baby will be laying in it."

"I can't wait. She is already so perfect and so loved."

"She definitely is. I will feel more ready to have her once you're in Georgia. It's so weird being on the opposite corner of the country from you. It's lonely being the only adult really here. I even started having Braxton Hick's contractions today so Little Miss may be coming fairly soon."

That surely caught his attention.

"Why haven't you told me? Stuff like that is important..."

"They haven't been steady or too many, just a small handful."

"You're not in labor?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Babe, I have to go. I'll call you back once I'm inside and settled. I want to be able to give you my full attention."

"Sounds good. We'll chat in a bit. I love you very much."

"I know. I love you even more. Talk to you soon."

The call disconnected so I laid there just relaxing. The more pregnant I got, I would get more tired over doing little things. My moment of relaxation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. It was 8:30 pm. Would would be ringing the bell? Frustrated by having to get up, I took my sweet time going down the stairs. I looked through the peephole and saw Derek, baby Ellis, and Meredith on the front stoop. I quickly unlocked the chain, deadbolt, and door knob.

"You three! What are you doing here?"

"Well we are gonna be living here for a while but you have the extra keys so we had to ring the bell."

I smiled brightly at my brother.

"Right. Come in of course. Who is driving that black car?"

Meredith smiled at me nonchalantly.

"Owen."

"What?!"

The driver's door opened and there he was. If I could jump for joy or even run this far along, I would've. Instead I was frozen in place, watching my knight in a shiny black rental car take long strides over to me. Derek and Meredith went inside to see if the kids had already fallen asleep. He came up, took my face in his hands, and pulled me in for a sweet long kiss.

"You look amazing Mia. Absolutely stunning."

He wiped away a stray tear that went down my cheek.

"I missed you so much Owen. How were you guys able to leave a week early?"

"We trained our replacements and wrapped things up. Derek and Meredith really wanted to get here sooner than later for Zola and Bailey. I of course wanted to be here with you. Our house was always painfully quiet without you. I even left a few kitchen cabinets open to make it seem like you were there."

I couldn't hold back my giggle.

"Hunt got that desperate, huh?"

"Mm you have no idea how desperate I've been to have you."

The way he lowered his voice and spoke just so I could hear him made my heart flutter and all the blood to rush in between my legs.

"Owen..."

"It's my first time here in Georgia. Show me our bedroom. I did tell you on FaceTime that I'd give you my full attention and I'm a man of my word."

.

.

I woke up in the early morning to go to the bathroom. Ruby seemed to really be pressing on my bladder. As soon as I sat down on the toilet I felt a warm gush that wasn't at all urine. I quickly did my business then went to our room to throw on some pajama pants and Owen's t-shirt he had just taken off a few hours ago.

"Babe.. Owen.. Wake up."

"Hmm. You okay?"

Owen stretched and started rubbing his eyes.

"I think my water just broke. I was cramping earlier but I thought it was more Braxton Hick's..."

He shot out of bed like his ass was on fire and immediately scrambled to get dressed.

"Those probably weren't Braxton Hicks. Honey you're in active labor by now... We need to get you to Northside."

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd know. The contractions just weren't that bad."

"Don't apologize Amelia. You're in labor. You're about to give birth to our beautiful baby girl. Everything is fine. We will all be fine."

.

.

"Would Dad like to cut the cord?"

Owen looked at me as if I should be the one to answer. I just pushed a big baby out of a small hole, I didn't care who cut what.

"Go ahead babe, cut her cord."

Owen steadied his shaky hand and cut it perfectly. Ruby was whisked off to be measured and cleaned up.

"Amelia, I love you so much. She's perfect. Ruby is the most angelic little baby."

"She's healthy, that's what matters."

"You're a pro already. Once you were fully dilated, it only took 4 pushes. No pain meds either... You're my hero."

I smiled sweetly at him and squeezed his hand a little.

"All bones intact?"

He made a fist then opened it again with a smile.

"All good here..."

We were interrupted when the nurse brought our little bundle over.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad. Your daughter is perfect. 20 inches long, 8 pounds, 9 ounces, and born at 9:13 in the morning."

She placed Ruby on my chest and I held her close. Nothing else mattered in the world at this very moment. Our sweet baby with strawberry blonde hair looked up at me briefly with sky blue eyes before snuggling closer in her swaddle to rest.

"Owen, we're parents now."

I really couldn't believe it. We had both come so far: me with my unicorn baby, and Owen with the child Cristina aborted.

"Best parents ever. You've given me the best gift in the entire world. I love you even more than I did a few minutes ago. Our little family is everything to me."

"Ruby is everything... Just look at how precious she is."

Owen sat on the bed beside me and gently stroked her chubby cheek with one of his fingers.

"She's so small, just like her mommy."

"She didn't feel small at all coming out."

We both laughed quietly to not disturb our little cherub. Apparently being born is just as exhausting as giving birth because I quickly followed suit.

.

.

Derek and Meredith had already come and gone. They had come to the conclusion Ruby was definitely a Hunt more so than Shepherd. Both of us agreed with them. Owen's really lucky I love him so much because I thought it was a load of crap to carry her for 9 months and endure natural labor just for her to come out a spitting image of her dad.

"Look at her go. She's already eating so much."

"Well there's not much there so she has to get what she can until my milk fully comes in."

"She's amazing. I could watch her every second of the day."

"Well she is about 12 hours old now and I think we've accomplished watching her every move minus us napping."

He was content sitting in the recliner while I did skin to skin nursing with our baby girl. Watching her suckle away was magically. I was so in awe with this tiny human Owen and I made.


	10. Chapter 10

Owen POV

Being a dad was the best thing I've experienced in life so far and it had only been 6 weeks since our Ruby girl was born. Not only did I love spending time with her, her mom was pretty awesome too.

"Amelia, are you just as excited as I am for Shepherd-Hunt Memorial Hospital's grand opening tomorrow?"

"Well of course. I can even have Ruby with me while I do some administrative work a few days a week until I'm ready to come back from maternity leave."

It was no secret Amelia was suffering from some post partum anxiety. Ruby was starting to sleep six hours at a time yet Amelia would still check almost every hour or two to make sure she was still breathing despite us having an angel care mattress pad and an owlet monitor sock Ruby wore every night. She wasn't keen at all on anyone other than the two of us holding her and it was like pulling teeth to get Amelia to just go shower without Ruby being in her immediate sight. She obsessed over her and I'd just take it in stride. As long as neither of them were hurting, it didn't matter to me. She was starting to get less neurotic once we moved out of the rental and into our new home which was a beautiful farmhouse built in 1902 but had been completely updated right before we bought it. It had six bedrooms and four bathrooms. I'm sure much of the house was added on but it was still a southern dream house.

"Hey babe, what if we go out for dinner tonight? Derek and Meredith offered to watch Ruby for us. It's just one night and we will see her first thing in the morning for the hospital's ribbon cutting ceremony and grand opening."

Amelia looked at me with her eyes bugged.

"You mean over night? Absolutely not. No. She's only six weeks old."

I took a deep breath to keep myself levelheaded. Maybe her PPA was starting to get to me.

"She's also sleeping really well. She takes to bottles and you've pumped more than enough to last her through the night."

"Owen, what if they drop her or something? She's only 10.5 pounds now."

"Amelia, they have 3 kids and we have one. I trust them. They trust us with their kids so maybe we can try a little harder to trust them with our one baby? They're doctors after all. God forbid anything were to go wrong, she's in perfect hands."

"I don't even want to picture anything going wrong."

"Yet you do. You do it all the time which is why we're held up in the house day in and day out. This isn't healthy."

"Well excuse me for keeping you held up. You're a big boy. You can do whatever you want."

I took another deep breath and rubs my temples. It was clear we weren't making any progress.

"It's not a matter of me missing out on things. I still go run errands and I've been in and out of our hospital getting things together for it to open. I just want you back. I know you worry about Ruby. I do too. Our little girl is so strong, in perfect health, and such a happy little baby. I think it would do you some good to just have a mommy daddy night without our baby."

"I'd miss her so much Owen."

"I will too but we can send her with the owlet monitor and I'm sure we can call or text Derek or Meredith at any time for updates. It will do you some good to sleep through the night again."

She looked down at Ruby who was contently nursing away. The girl loves to eat and definitely loves her mama.

"Okay. Only to Derek and Meredith's. I don't want them taking her out anywhere and the kids need to be mindful and at least use hand sanitizer when they hold her on the couch."

"I'm sure that won't be an issue. You finish up feeding her and I'll pack her bag, her pack and play, owlet monitor, and the cooler with her bottles of breast milk."

Amelia was still extremely hesitant but just nodded, not wanting to take her eyes off of Ruby until she had to.

.

.

Once I dropped Ruby off with her aunt and uncle, I went back to the house to pick up Amelia for dinner. We were just going somewhere simple enough so she picked Olive Garden. Italian food is Amelia's favorite.

The entire drive there, Amelia had my free hand in a death grip. She clearly was stressed out. We were still making progress though. Ruby was with Derek and we were on a date.

"I'll have water with lemon and the chicken parmesan. Thank you."

"I'll have the same order. Thanks."

Amelia sat across from me in the cozy booth but kept checking the time on her phone. Each time she pushed the middle button, a picture of Ruby asleep on my chest lit up. It was amazing to see Amelia's transformation into motherhood. Even with her anxiety, she was an incredible mom. I couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Text them and check in on Ruby Roo. Have them send a picture."

Amelia smiled sweetly and started typing away. By the time we got our drinks, Meredith had sent us 3 pictures of Ruby with the kids and one of her doing a little bit of tummy time on the floor. All pictures had Ruby looking as happy as could be which I know helped Amelia feel a lot better which helped me feel reassured I was doing the right thing by pushing for a night just the two of us.

"She's so precious... She has your dimples, Amelia. She'll never want for anything. Remember when she was born and I said our little family was everything to me?"

"Yes and I said Ruby was everything..."

"You are everything to me, babe. Truly I feel that you. are. everything. I cannot imagine my life without you by my side. That feeling proves to be true every time I see you with our sweet little girl that our love created which luckily for me is more times than not. From the first time we were together to you telling me you really were pregnant... the first time I felt her kick... watching you give birth to such an incredible little human being completely drug free... Hell you were slowly contracting for nearly 12 hours before your water even broke and you had passed it off as Braxton Hick's contractions. You're amazing. What you said to me in that stairwell, that you and I make a family. That's true. I longed for children, of course. I came to you when we were separated and told you if it was too scary for us to have kids that I didn't want any. You were enough. You've always been enough but I have this newfound love and respect for you. So cheers to you, to us, and to our precious baby. May the three of us and any others who join us always know how much love our perfect little family has for one another. I think we are capable of handling anything the world has to throw at us."

Amelia had happy tears streaming down her soft cheeks and clinked her glass of water against mine.

"Owen, I love you so much. I know I'm not myself since giving birth. I know I'm as hormonal as they come. You've been so patient, understanding, and accommodating. I won't ever be able to thank you enough for the love and patience you have for me."

"You don't have to worry about thanking me. You've made it more than worth it. I love you more than life itself."

.

.

After dinner and a FaceTime call with Derek and our baby, Amelia really seemed to be enjoying herself which meant I was on cloud nine. We got home and immediately went upstairs to get ready for bed. It was definitely nice to have her mostly undivided attention again, if only until the morning. Hopefully Derek and Meredith keeping Ruby for the night could be some break through and Amelia could learn to trust others with our baby especially since she did plan on going back to work when Ruby turned 12 weeks. We laid beside each other softly cuddling and just appreciating each other's presence. When I felt she was fully relaxed, I started to gently kiss her. I missed having time just the two of us and now at 6 weeks post partum, she could have sex again.

"Owen, stop."

She moved away from the line of fire and started chewing the inside of her lip. She was nervous, I could tell. I pulled back but still partially hovered.

"Amelia, what's wrong? Your doctor cleared you... You look amazing and we've had a really good night so far. Reconnecting with you would make it even better."

She tucked a stray bit of her hair back and to my surprise, actually looked me in the eyes.

"I want to. I want you definitely and even more after your incredible swoon worthy speech at dinner. However I just had a baby and while my body has mostly bounced back, I think I might feel different to you. I did just have a baby. Maybe you won't like it... They stitched me up well but you never know... I would hate for you to feel grossed out. I've worried about that since I got cleared a few days ago."

Her words made my heart cinch with guilt and made me long for our reconnection even more. It felt like ages since we had been together so intimately.

"Amelia, I bared my heart to you at dinner. There is nothing you could do that would make me not like being with you. It's okay if it feels a little different. That's not what this is about. This is about us sharing our love in a way only the two of us can. I wouldn't ever be grossed out by your body because I love you. I love all of you."

As if Niagara Falls started flooding, here she was crying again.

"Thank you Owen."

"No need to thank me, it's the truth. I am crazy in love with you Amelia. That won't ever change."

I started to wipe her tears and she fully let me then pulled me down onto her again for our passionate kissing to continue. I could tell by her hitched breath she was wanting me as much as I wanted her. I moved one of her hands from my face to the large bulge now in my boxers. I heard her let out a soft gasp as if she couldn't believe I truly wanted her.

"This is what you do to me Amelia. This is what I feel for you. I want you like I want oxygen to fill my lungs."

She blushed crimson and gave me one of her dimpled smiles. It wasn't often she was so calm.

"Have me Owen. I want to feel you in me. Love me. Please."

I stole a kiss and gently bit her bottom lip as I pulled away to admire her in all her beauty. I made quick work to slide off my shirt and boxers while she did the same to her tank top and shorts.

"I'll make good of my word many times over. Get ready..."


	11. Chapter 11

Amelia POV

I was laying in a nice bubble bath with Ruby suckling away as I held her close to me. Tomorrow I would return to work full time which gave me a mix of emotions. I was sad to be leaving Ruby for more than a few hours at a time but excited to save lives again. Owen and I were so in love with our official three month old. She was rarely ever fussy, loved eating, loved sleeping just like her dad, and could sucker Owen into giving her anything she wanted with her dimpled smile she inherited from me. My little moment of bliss was interrupted by the sound of Owen's truck door shutting.

"Roo, Daddy is home. Let's see if he can find us."

Ruby partially glared at me, unamused by me interrupting her eating.

"I know. You'd eat all day if I let you. Eventually you'll learn what real food is and I promise this won't seem as great as the real flavor of food."

The floor in our hallway creaked then Owen's taut muscular body appeared, covered by his pants, white button up, and navy tie.

"Well if it isn't my two best girls... Dinner in the tub, huh?"

"My back was aching so I wanted to soak it and Ruby Roo was hungry so we compromised. She should be just about finished if you'd want to get her dried off and dressed."

Owen grabbed one of the hooded baby towels we had and carefully picked her up. She started to fuss until she saw Owen had her, then she was content to be snuggled up in her towel with her Dad.

"You take your time, love. I'll get her tucked in for bed. I got some Chinese take out on the way home for us. It's on the table. Plain chicken fried rice for you and spicy house fried rice for me."

He planted a soft kiss on my forehead then made his way out of our bathroom to the nursery, blabbing sweet nothings to Ruby.

Once we were both stuffed from dinner, we decided to curl up on the couch and watch a few episodes of Impractical Jokers. We enjoyed the lighthearted comedy the four men brought the show. When I glanced up at Owen, I saw him softly smiling down at me. I loved being at home with him. He was so affectionate which was a drastic difference from how serious and professional he'd be at work. He definitely wasn't a man of much PDA. He pulled me closer to his side and kept his warm arms wrapped around me.

"I love when we have down time to just cuddle together like this, Amelia."

"Me too. It makes everything we've been through totally worth it. What we have now between the two of us and now with Ruby... This is so much more than any high I've felt and that says a lot."

Owen had a sweet little sparkle in his cerulean eyes.

"I become more proud each and everyday to be your husband. You are the one true love of my life, I really believe that."

"Ditto there, Hunt."

We shared a deep kiss, letting our lips linger for a bit before separating to get even comfier. He pulled me onto his lap and engulfed me in his strong arms. This was my home. Not Seattle, not L.A, not even Georgia. This man and the love and security he brought me... That would definitely always be home to me.

"Babe, do you have everything you need for tomorrow? It's gonna be your first full day back. It's a big deal."

"Of course. I'm nervous mainly because I know I'll miss Ruby but I have to go back to work sometime. Plus I interviewed and hired all of the daycare workers myself so I know who we are leaving her with and I know they're qualified. It'll be nice to actually be in an operating room again. I've missed that a lot."

"I've missed operating with you. It's always fun to get to work with you too."

"Oh yeah. It'll be even better now that I'll be your boss at work."

Owen laughed harder than he should've.

"Just at work? Amelia, you're my boss even at home. I'm not complaining though because you have me entirely smitten. Sure we are on an equal front and we discuss most things, but when it comes down to it, what Mama says is what we all do."

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well if I let you have too much reign, I'd be barefoot and pregnant like clockwork and you'd be alternating between fishing and watching soccer and football on TV all day."

"What about a little bit of reign comes my way and I put another baby in you?"

"Oh hell no. Not right now. Ruby is 3 months old. The earliest I would consider another baby is her first birthday. Our hospital has been open for one month. Let's make sure it stays afloat first so we know we will be able to stay here in Georgia."

"Shepherd Hunt is already booming. We're off to a great start. Derek has even started doing riskier surgeries to really make an impression for neurosurgery in the state. Meredith and Maggie are working together on some new surgical technique for blood clots. Arizona has moms-to-be lined up wanting specifically her to do the surgeries to save their or their baby's lives. Not to mention all the rest that have hit the ground running. I have no doubt that we are going to last. We have some pretty talented doctors heavily staffed throughout the hospital."

I took a deep breath knowing Owen was right.

"We did a pretty good job. Are you going to miss being interim chief?"

"Nope. I've already had those days as chief. It's your turn and I know you'll do great. Just like you're a great surgeon, wife, and mother."

A smirk lingered on his face at the mention of mother.

"Mr. One Track Mind, we are not having another baby right now. You keep telling me to wait on getting a puppy so you can wait on having a second kid."

One of Owen's eyebrows raised as if he figured out the cure to everything.

"I'll get you a pair of puppies tomorrow if we can have another kid. Remember you saying you want 5 kids? We are only getting older now."

I playfully gasped and poked him in the chest.

"Speak for yourself. Yeah I want a lot of kids but we are just getting started. Let's walk before we run."

"We run Amelia, that's what you and I do best. We dated on and off for a year before you proposed. We married a month later, was separated for 4 months, you were pregnant, we moved cross country and opened a brand new hospital... All under three years of being involved with one another."

He did have a point— No! Baby number two would have to wait a while longer to come into the picture.

"Well let's learn to walk."

"You can learn to walk with the puppy I get you. You can walk plenty and we can expand our family again."

His eyes darkened with lust. I knew he wanted me. I could feel his erection in his sweatpants.

"Sleep on it, okay? We can have our fun tonight, condom and all, get home from work tomorrow and if you're still seriously wanting a second so soon, we can start trying then."

Telling him no was impossible. Our first kid turned out pretty damn cute and minus the issues with me not gaining weight, I had a relatively easy pregnancy. After our second child was born, I could always get an IUD since they last three years. That seemed like a smart idea.

"Deal."

.

.

The drive to work was quiet minus Ruby blowing raspberries in the back seat. We had a late naked night which led to us being a little extra tired in the morning. Today I was officially Amelia Grace Shepherd-Hunt, Chief of Surgery. My heart soared with pride. All my hard work throughout the years was truly paying off. Although I did know that I'd be sacrificing a good bit of my normal OR time to be doing administrative work as chief. All of the responsibility would be a sizable adjustment but I'd fully intend to give it all that I can.

.

.

My first day as chief consisted of 6 neuro consults, one aneurysm clip, a craniotomy, settling a childish argument over whose locker was whose, and a ginormous mountain of paperwork. Surely Owen wasn't saving this for me for 12 weeks? Maybe that was the typical weekly workload? All I knew was that I was dog tired and extremely late heading home. It had been at least 4 hours since Owen and Ruby hitched a ride home from Derek so that I'd still have a way to get home. Once my eyes were getting heavy, I decided to call it a night. I put a good dent in the stack of things needing my signature and approvals and the rest of the small, tedious tasks would just have to wait for tomorrow.

I had Today's Hits radio on loud to keep me alert at the wheel. I knew I missed out on Ruby's bedtime and even Owen would probably be asleep by the time I made it through the door. I guess this would be our new normal for the days we were both working. All I knew is that I just wanted to curl up in bed with Owen and sleep.

When I pulled into the driveway, I was surprised to see the living room light on. It was nearly 10:30 PM and we had work the next morning at 7. I unlocked the door and immediately heard Owen's laughter. It was most definitely a welcome sound after my 15 hour shift.

"Owen?"

"In here, babe."

I sat my purse down by the front door, hung my keys up, and made my way to the living room. Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw.

"Surprise! I told you I'd get you a puppy if we could have another baby but the pound had this sweet golden retriever named Katie and I know she'll fit right in. Even better, she is 3 years old, great with kids, and fully potty trained. Her owner died which is how she ended up at the humane society to begin with."

She was laying mostly in his lap with her tail wagging hard against our hardwood floors. Katie was definitely precious. I bent down next to them and reached my hand out for our dog to sniff me. She quickly did and moved to lick my hand then face. I couldn't believe Owen really went out and bought us a dog.

"Derek watched Ruby while I went and got her. Katie took her first ride in my truck when we went to Petco to get all of the essentials for her. She loved it and all of the workers were obsessed with her."

"I was honestly shocked but she is so adorable. Thank you Owen."

Nancy and Lizzie were allergic to pet dander which is why we never had any pets growing up. Owen on the other hand grew up with some dogs so he knew what to look for and what to get. I trusted his judgment.

"Now that second baby..."

He smirked at me and got up to let Katie out into the backyard to go to the bathroom. She quickly took off, leaving the two of us to chat.

"Owen, I don't know. Today overwhelmed me a little at work trying to learn what I'm supposed to do and being in charge of so many people is kind of weird. I'm not sure I'm cut out for it and I hate that. I know I'm capable for the most part but I lost track of time being in my office and before I knew it, it was pitch black out and I missed out on putting Ruby to bed."

"Babe, it's a part of our jobs. There's going to be nights where we aren't home to put her to bed and that's okay. Derek and Meredith haven't been home with their trio every single night. It's a sacrifice we make to do the job we love. Ruby managed to go down quite easily. She had no issues with the bottle. No one is expecting you to be 100% right away. We're a learning hospital so it's only right that our chief of surgery is learning too."

He pulled me in for a close hug and my body completely relaxed against his. I truly loved this man.

"Thank you. You almost always know just what to say. I can't believe we have a dog now."

"Neither could your brother or Meredith but they seemed excited because now they lose some pressure from Zola to get one."

"Can we wait just little longer before deciding on having another baby? I just need some time to adjust to things at work again before I'm working towards maternity leave again."

Owen genuinely smiled at me.

"Of course. I'm eager because I'm always going to want to make love with you but I want you to be as ready as I am so I don't mind waiting. Ruby and Katie are plenty right now for us."

I planted a chaste kiss on his soft lips that I love so much. Maybe I could be superwoman and be able to handle it all.

~Thanks for reading! FTGU has come to an end but its sequel should be up within the next week!~


End file.
